


When Death Comes A'Knockin

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Charley Davidson-Reaper books, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Charley Davidson !PI, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Reyes Farrow!Demon, Threats of Violence, Wendigo Hannibal, oc will's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Grim Reaper and the son of Satan have a message from Will's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters Charley Davidson and Reyes Farrow are from a great series of books by Daryada Jones, about a PI Gimm Reaper,Charley, who is in a relationship with the son of Satan (literally) Reyes. They are great, fun characters who I hope I can do some justice to them. You aught to read them if you can. So none of the characters are mine. All mistakes mine...course.

 Charley Davidson, PI and Grim Reaper and Reyes Farrow, literally the son of Satan, slide out of her cherry red jeep, she named Misery. Charley shook her long chocolate brown pony tail as she looks at the small white farm house in front of her. She pulls her leather coat closer wishing she had brought a heavier coat, at least she had her boots and  jeans to help keep  her warm. Coming from New Mexico had not prepared her for the winter in Wolf Trap Virginia. Reyes walked around Misery to stand next to Charley. Since he was  the son of Satan, his internal temperature tends to run hot. He is wearing a hoodie over broad shoulders and jeans over muscular legs. His dark eyes appraise the isolation of the land and woods. He turning toward Charley "I don't like this." He simply states

"I told you chill. I am grim ripper extraordinaire,with a hot ass I might add and your the son Satan. We are peachy." Charley smiles at him as Reyes cocks an eyebrow..He looks at her ass and nods in agreement. Charley pushes Reyes "we'll talk about that later."

Charles walks up to the porch where the dead chick is waiting for her. The dead chick, who said her name is Shelby Graham, the property owner's mother. Shelby had come to Charley stating she wanted to cross over but she needed to tell her son a couple things. She said it was urgent and a simple letter would not work.

Shelby' s son had been a baby when she had been murdered. He body never found. She had wondered the earth looking for her son William. She had finally found him and watched him. Shelby felt he was in grave danger. Charley, as a reaper, felt the pain of the departed. She knew she was going to help Shelby as soon as her story came out. Shelby was a young woman when she had been strangled to death. She had soft waves of curls and light blue eyes. She is in a plain dress with small flower print swings as she rocks back and forth.

Reyes follows Charley up the steps. The house is old but taken care of. They hear a chorus of barks and growls at the door.

"He has puppies! You didn't say he had puppies." Charles coos

"Will has seven." Shelby says with a small smile

"Hoard much."Reyes mumbles.

Charles gives him her death stare that never works with anyone. A few minutes a man answer the door. He has Shelby' s curls and blue eyes. He several inches taller than Charley and several inches shorter then the 6'4 son of Satan. The puppies are trying to get out Will  makes a hissing sound his mouth and the dogs go back to their beds. Reyes looks impressed. 

"Yes May I help you?" He is dressed in a staind t shirt and old jeans. His eyes don't reach Charley' s eyes. He's not looking at her breast, danger and Will Robison names given by Charley herself. Will eyes rest on her mouth instead. Shelby has already went into the house.

 "Are you Mr William Graham?" Charley asks.

"No comment" Will says as crosses his arms across his chest.

"No comment?! Is that like taking the 5th" Charles cocks her hip and smiles.

Will chuckles despite himself. She reminds him of Beverley. "No. I don't give interviews to the press. I'm not looking for a religion and I gave at the office."Will smirks back.

"Oh good.we aren't here for any of those anyway. We are her about your mother Shelby Graham. Could we come in? I am freezing my ass off." Charley rubs her hands  together.

Will looks a little alarmed and confused. Charley feels his empathy open up to her and probe. She probes back, show you mine she thinks. Will looks a shocked when he feels her tickling his emotions. His emotions are suspicious, anger, sadness, and curosity. Will feels deep and so much. Charley looks at will with understanding but his eyes harden when he feels her sympathy.

Will steps back to let them in. Charley looks at the little house. The bed is in the living room. There is a boat engine on the floor where Will has been working. There is a deal with lures on it. There furniture is old and taken care. It probably came with  He house. There are tons of dog beds near the fire place. Charley loves  it. 

"So you have any coffee?" Reyes ask.

"I can make some."Will heads a to the small kitchen

"Do your dogs bite. Can I pet them?" Charley asks

"No they don't, they are good dogs. They are rescues, all of them,they will love you to death." The smile in Will's voice is heard.

Charley sinks down petting all the dogs.

"He's soul has been marked by a demon or something ancient. They have not fully claimed it yet but the darkness in him is becoming stronger." Reyes whispers.in Charley' s ear. Charley looks at Shelby, who is watching Will in the kitchen tears fall from her eyes.

Charles nods her head in  understanding. 

"The coffee will take a few moments. " Will says as he moves  the engine out of the way. He nods his head toward the couch. "Have a sit" he says.

Charley and Reyes sit on the couch. Will sits on the edge of the bed. He looks at the window between them. 

"So what do have to tell me?" Will.asks

"You seem like you appreciate directness, so I am going to tell you. Your mother is dead but she has a message for you." Charley starts

Will snorts looks away as he shakes his head. "Well you haven't done your research on me. I work for the FBI as criminal profiler. Fraud is not a good con game for you."

Charley responds "your mom says you are a teacher as well. She is very proud how far you have come. I can prove that your mother is talking to me."

Will scratches his beard. "Am all ears." His disbelief rolls off him toward Charley.

Charley looks at Shelby who is sitting by Will. She says that there is a blanket in the attic,really a.scrape of cloth now that had dogs on it. She gave it to him when he was a baby and Will has taken it everywhere with him.

Charley repeats it for Will with an added Awwwww, at the end. Will's eyes widen and his breath picks up "nobody knows not even my Dad. "

Will's eyes mist and he gets up looking away trying to gain his composure. He coughs, "coffee is ready. I'll get some."

Shelby looks at Charley imploring. "You've got to help me save my baby. He's such a sweet boy. " She says in her soft southern lilt.

Charley nods her head in agreement. Charley can feel what a good man he is and how conflicted he is. His job is killing him,.literally.

"There is a soft knock at the door. Reyes is up and looking at the window. He hisses a breath in. 

"Who is it?" Charley

"It is a what and nothin we can't handle. But I know what has marked Will's soul." Before Reyes can answer Charley' s silent question. Will appears with a questioning look. His are eyes are red.Shelby looks pale even for a ghost. Charley puts her hand on her boot making sure Zesus, her demon slaying dagger is there.

Will opens the door and smiles.They watch as a man in a three piece suit comes in. His hair is slicked back, he has high cheek bones with deep set eyes. His  red eyes prove to Charley he is other. She knows he is ancient like Reyes but she has not met anything like him before.

He looks at Reyes and his mouth corners turn up.He has some Tupperware dishes in his hands. Will gestures toward Charley and Reyes.

"Dr Lecter this is...God.. I can't remember your names." Will looks sheepish

Reyes points to Charley. "This is Charley Davidson and I am Reyes..." before he can finish. 

Hannibal interrupts "Farrow.I thought I recognized you." Hannibal.steps forward holding out his hand to shake, Reyes smirks.

"Oh you know each other?"Asks Will 

"I am afraid I have not met the lady but Mr Farrow shares a love of the arts." Hannibal smoothly replies.

Will gestures to the only chair in the room. "Can I take those. Um ...Ms Davidson was giving me some information about my mother."  Will takes the container  to the kitchen. 

"Let me help you Will." Charley says walking into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author does a happy dance. I finished one is whispered...

Charley follows Will into his kitchen. The kitchen is small with a few cabinets, sink, refrigerator, and stove. Will puts the container into the frig, he pulls out some half and half. Charley walks over to the cabinet, Shelby is pointing to, opens it  and finds coffee mugs. They both hear low murmurs coming from the living room. Charley pours four mugs of coffee.

"I gotta warn you. I make coffee like a cop. It gives you a kick in the pants to get started." Will puts the cream and sugar near Charley.

"I adore coffee in all forms except unbrewed. Then I just make unhappy sounds.My dad was a cop and my uncle is a decetive. I have plenty experience with criminal coffee." Charley smiles before taking a sip of caffeine in the eilixer of life formula.

Shelby is standing by Will watching him. It is creepy how much he resembles her.

Will looks around then back at Charley, "So you said my mother has a message for me." He rubs the back of his neck.

"You know you are really taking this well. Most people think I need a paddy wagon." Charley tosses her head back.

"Well I've see a lot with BSU.I get all the really bizzare and gruesome murders. With my empathy, people look at me like that. I just know things so I can feel you are sincere and honest. I know your hiding something about yourself but nothing malicious. So fire away."

"Aren't you the bell of the ball. I'm jealous." Charley laughs

"Yeah well..." Will waves his hand in a hurry up gesture."

"What?"

"The message."

"What message?"

"The message from..."

"Psche! I gotta  have a little fun." Charley laughs which turns into a cough once she sees Will's expression.

"Okay Dokey...Shelby wants you to know that she and your father had a fight the day she was murdered. They were having problems. She left that night to get a drink and give your dad sometime to stew. Anyway when she was leaving the bar, some man grabbed her . Took her to the swamp and strangled her. She thinks the gators  ate her body. "

Will nods his head in understanding,  feelings of sadness and anger are rolling off him.Charley  feels  thahe is fighting not to recreate the killing in his mind.Shelby is standing close to Will he shivers from the cold.

Charley goes on." She says that's why your dad said she left was becuase  of the problems and she had threatened to leave. But she says she would have taken you with her. There would have been no way she would have given you up. She loves you with her whole heart." Shelby starts to cry and Charley steps up to her. Will backs up instinctively. He watches as Charley seems to put her arms around air. Charley strokes Shelby' s hair.

"She's crying."Charley states

"You can can actually physically touch her?" Will asks in amazement.

"Yes, when she crosses I'll see and feel all her memories as well." Charley smiles she straighten up wiping away a lone tear.

"How long has  she been watching me?" Will asks as he looks out the window sniffling.

"Ummm she says she doesn't know,it took her awhile to find you. She ran away after she died becuase she was afraid. Then your dad and you moved a lot. It wasn't until you finally were working as a cop in New Orleans she found you."Charley repeats

"Ghost have no concept of time. They can linger on earth for years and they are still  think they are alive or that they just died a minute ago. Shelby seems to have been wondering this whole time, till she saw my light."

Will looks at her perplexed.

"Apparently I'm a bug zapper for the departed. Except they don't get zapped cause their dead."

Will looks at Charley and shakes his head with a small smile. "Will, your mom also has a warning for you." Charley bites her lip looking down.

* * *

Once Charley follows  Will into the kitchen Hannibal takes off he coat. 

"It seems you have found the daughter of light Rayzel." Lecter states in ancient Aramaic as he hangs his coat up.

"I see you have shifted into human form. That is unlike you Hannibal and giving out your real name." Reyes sits down on the couch. 

"I have found it useful lately. I take it you no longer command and fight in your father's army" a statement more than a question from Lecter.

When all he receives is a nod in affirmation from Reyes, Hannibal tilts his head and crosses his legs. "So.Why are you here? I have already staked my claim on William. He is not going to anyone but me." 

Reyes laughs at the arrogant wendigo. Pride does go before  the fall especially for Hannibal.

" Will's mother asks Charley to give him a message to him before she crosses."

"Ahhh. I see."

"So.Why have you marked him ?"

"You are still a youth Rayzel. But I have grown lonely in my old age. I crave companionship. William is intelligent, stimulating and easy on the eyes. Humans can become wendigos. It takes the some grooming and many meals but I am patient." Hannibal smiles

Reyes has spread his arms across the back of the couch."Youth?hmmm... You have lost some of your memory of what I am and what I can do as a mere youth. Does he know of your plan? Of course not. Where would be the fun in that? Wendigo loves their games. If I decided to I could remove your mark or you."

"I am aware of your power Prince. But by doing so then any hungery demon could mark him or devour his soul. The crime scenes have many demons hanging around looking for a juicy morsel like William. But how about this..."

"Are you really going to make a deal with me?" Reyes laughs.

"Yes. Are you not a free agent? I was under the impression that you are or are you a spy for daddy?" Hannibal coldly asks.

"You would best keep your speculation to yourself, beast."

"Sorry, Prince I did not mean to offend. Please listen to my request. Leave my mark, William is sick. Instead of watching what happens, I will help him find treatment. I'll let him make choice to become my companion or not."

Reyes looks at Hannibal. He nods his head after a  few minutes."seems reasonable. But I need your word, as a gentleman."

"You have it." Hannibal bows his head.

* * *

 "Okay. I feel a bit apprehensive at the moment. Gone on." Will looks in Shelby' s direction.

"She says your psychiatrist is pure evil." 

"Most psychiatrist are. But I trust Dr Lecter." Will says smiling.

"She says he has a plan for you. You think he has your best interests at heart but he has selfish reasons."

"Can she tell me what he is doing or what he plans on doing?" Will asks

"She says no. But her instincts tell her you need to get away from him."Will crosses his arms over his chest. "I'll think about it."

"Your soul has been marked, Will."

"Marked what does that mean or by whom?"

"It means something ancient or demon has staked a claim.on you. A demon marks your soul for Satan, or if it something ancient being Mark you for themselves. Some demons feed off souls. Anc claim you for whatever purpose they have in mind."

"What purpose?" Will beings to seem panicked

Charley shrugs her shoulders giving I don't know grunt.

"Thanks.." Will rolls his eyes.

Shelby walks up to Charley. "I am ready to go now. He's a big boy, he knows what he must do.Please tell him, I love him very much. I remember the day he was born as one of my best days." 

Charley nods her head. "Will, Shelby wants to cross now. Do you want  to say any thing to her?"

Will looks at Shelby or where he thinks she is. " I am sorry I was angry with you for so long. I wish I could have known you better. Dad did keep one picture of you. I stole it when I left for school. It is with the piece of blanket. I am going to get it out of the attic. I always thought you were the most beautiful woman. I have always lovesd you too Mom."

Shelby smiles and Charley waves a hand in front of her face. "I will not cry! It' so wonderfully sad." Will laughs and so does Charley.

Shelby steps through Charley.Charley sees Shelby' s childhood, loves, fears, happy memories and the brief moment of Will as an infant. Her joy at his birth and her pride to the man he grew to be.

Will looks at Charley, she smiles. "No matter how often it happens, it still a feels amazing! She loves you so much Will."

Will smiles while trying to blink away the tears that cling to his lashes."I'd hug you but you'd freak. So I'll give you a moment." Charley heads back into the living room.

* * *

 

Reyes and Hannibal are still talking in low tones in ancient Aramaic. Charley smiles and joins the conversation.

"You know there old languages?l" Hannibal looks impressed

"Perk of being the reaper. I was born knowing all languages. Have you had a nice chat?"

"We have reached an agreement." Reyes and Hannibal look at each other.

"You know he's the son of Satan right?" Charley gestures with her thumb at Reyes.

"Yes.my father told me about his birth." Hannibal smiles.

"Well as long as you know." Charley shrugs her shoulders.

Will comes into the room. His eyes red. Hannibal's attention becomes instantly fixated on him. Will gives a small smile. Charley looks she is about say something but squeaks when Reyes pinches her shaking his head.

Reyes speaks first " We need to hit the road.it's nice meeting you Will and to see you again Hannibal."

Charley goes up to Will, she holds up her arms "Don't freak." She grins  hugs Will and he holds her  back. He whispers a quiet thank you.

Hannibal gives them a curious stare and then a curt nod. Reyes and Charley leave and climb into Misery.

Charley starts Misery up.She looks at Reyes. "He'll be okay." She states.

"Charley, Will is so fucked." Reyes looks out into the night.

~end~


End file.
